


Snow Day

by Medie



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-23
Updated: 2010-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's laughing at him, but she's too polite to show it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](http://bubbles83.livejournal.com/profile)[**bubbles83**](http://bubbles83.livejournal.com/) for my Birthday Drabble-A-Thon.

She's laughing at him, Ollie's sure of it. She's laughing at him, but she's too polite to show it. If she were a lesser person, he suspects she'd be mocking him for this. It's not that cold, damn it, he _knows_ this. There are people walking up and down the streets below him happily enjoying lattes, hot chocolates, coffees, but they're all lingering with light coats as if immune to the subzero temperatures.

Oliver hates them on principle. His body temperature's dropped just from _watching_ them. It's not fair. He spends half his time risking his ass trying to save theirs, the least they could do is shiver!

"Hey, Ollie, I'm making coffee, you want some?" Chloe emerges from the bedroom in one of his shirts and nothing else. Long legs wink at him from beneath the shirt and Oliver stares after her, torn between shivering on her behalf and overheating from the view.

"Coffee?" he echoes when her words sink in.

"Yes, coffee," she turns, standing in the doorway to the kitchen, grinning at him. "The thing I live on. Would you like some? I'm going to make a pot."

"Aren't you cold?" he blurts out, staring at her.

Mercifully, her grin doesn't change. "No," she says. "I'm fine." She has to be laughing at him and he watches her suspiciously, looking for proof of it. "Seriously, Ollie, you want some coffee, or not? I can make breakfast too. You haven't eaten yet."

"Yeah, sure," he nods, making himself walk away from the window to follow her. "Need a hand?"

*

The storm starts after breakfast, turning the Metropolis skyline into a blur of white and Chloe pumps the air. "Snow day!" she announces gleefully and puts her dishes in the sink. "Excellent." She's halfway to the phone before he can even stand up, on the phone with the Planet a second later. "You should call Bart," she says when she hangs up. "Tell him to switch to something with traction. We wouldn't want him to break a leg on a pizza run."

"Snow gear," Ollie mutters. "I never thought about snow gear."

Chloe looks at him blankly for a moment before catching on. "Long underwear," she suggests. "The Green Arrow will look like a huge dork, but he'll be a _warm_ huge dork."

The Green Arrow in long underwear. Ollie sighs. "Do you think they come in green?"

*

The city is largely shut down by lunch, that's new. Ollie's been continent hopping for years but he's never seen an entire city stopped in its tracks by _snow_. He's left to his own devices and that means tinkering with his gear while Chloe spends some of her downtime coordinating with the team. A.C.'s not much use in Metropolis with this weather and they've never really tested Victor in snow. They're left to cover warmer venues while Bart and Clark cover Metropolis.

Ollie considers offering help but Chloe gives him a grin over her laptop and tells Bart, "We need to winterize Green Arrow before he's any use."

He thinks it's probably a good idea, judging by the way Chloe laughs, that he can't hear Bart's answer.

*

The snow turns to freezing rain around dinner and Ollie shivers, listening to it strike the window. "Any reports of accidents?" he asks as Chloe puts her laptop on the counter.

"Nothing that the police can't handle," she slips her arms around him and kisses his back. "Still cold?"

"I'm not cold," he denies and this time, she does laugh. "I'm _not_."

"Yes, you are," she says, her fingers teasing at his belt. "But I know a way to warm you up." Her voice drops playfully with the suggestion and he grins, turning to grab her.

"Why, Ms. Sullivan, are you propositioning me?" he asks, leaning down to kiss her.

She wiggles against him, those fingers tugging his belt free. "Naturally, it's what snow days are _for_."

Ollie thinks he likes winter in Kansas, even if it's too damn cold.


End file.
